Roses And Bush Fires
by rwbybomb21
Summary: A small one shot with little to no meaning whatsoever. Blake's excited to welcome her sister to Beacon, as are the rest of the school. Yang realises that she might just get the most attention for the simplest things...from Ruby Rose.


**I don't even know why I wrote this one...*dodges a various assortment of knives, cutlasses and human limbs* OKAY, WHO THREW THE FOOT!?**

 **Ahem, as I was saying, this literally came out of nowhere, and took about two hours to write; quite fast if you're counting the amount of detail drilled into it.**

 **So, I suppose...read? O-Only if you want to, of course...**

 **I don't own RWBY *Begins crying* I-I really want to though!**

(^^^^^^)

"She's so cute!"

Don't let her sister hear that, you know what- Oh my God you're right!"

"She's so small and thin and pretty and- gah! Too cute!"

"I agree, sure, but aren't you going a bit overboard Nora?"

"Nope!"

This is the sound of Nora and Coco discussing one Ruby Rose. Well, the term 'discussing' is quite loosely used in this sense, because rather than a civil and calm conversation, they were practically shouting it throughout the halls of Beacon.

The strangest thing was...everyone else around them pitched in; strangers that they didn't know, save for a select few, throwing their ideas into the machine known as 'Ruby Time Conversing'.

Jaune, a rather dense boy on her team and her team leader no less, decided to throw in his two cents about the new exchange student coming over from Haven. Ruby Rose, deemed 'too unsafe to be in a Hunting Academy' was constantly shipped from one academy to the other, teachers and students alike wary of her almost supernatural skill at wielding a scythe.

"She's a little...scary. Scarier than her sister, even. Well, her sister ain't scary...she's just really freakishly quiet."

Coco nodded in agreement, but her face was still as red as a beetroot. She and half the school thought Ruby Rose was intimidating, and the fact that she hauled around a massive scythe and had a past more checkered than a chess board didn't help.

But, undeniably, she was the cutest cat Faunus to grace the planet.

Everyone thought so, everyone except Cardin and his lackeys that is.

Speaking of...

"Pfft, she ain't so great; just another dirty Faunus." the leader of team CRDL was known for his stupidity, but had he seriously not noticed Ruby stood behind him? She wasn't even looking at him or his team, yet Russell, Sky and Dove all began shaking. She hadn't even done anything! Did the stories of Ruby reach their ears somehow? If they did, then they must be pretty good to scare three guys just with her presence.

Coco felt her admiration for the girl raise a little.

Ruby, the new girl, tapped Cardin on the shoulder and, as cutely as possible, gave him a beaming smile that the rest of CRDL cringed at. "Hi there!" her voice was smooth and soft, yet with a hint of childishness that caused the hearts of everyone around her to melt.

Cardin looked confused for a second, before turning his head over his shoulder and spotting Ruby Rose, the girl he'd read about- sneaking into the headmaster's office and stealing a couple of exchange student files had helped after all. This couldn't be the girl that decimated seven hundred beowolves and thirty Deathstalkers with nothing but a scythe, could it? This couldn't be the girl that had killed thirty White Fang members without flinching, could it? This couldn't be the girl related to Blake Belladonna, could it...? He thought this only because if you asked him, Blake and Ruby looked nothing alike. But oh well, he had a new student to...'welcome'.

"Uh...hey: You the new girl?"

She saluted with a grin splitting her cheeks. "Ruby Rose, nice to meet ya!" to punctuate her last four words, she shot out a hand that placed her arm in a straight horizontal line, stretching from her to Cardin.

Just as he was about to shake, however, Glynda Goodwitch came storming through the area with her rage directed at the young fifteen year old girl, who stood staring confused. "Ruby Rose, do _not_ touch him!"

Her eyes dimmed for a minute, silver pools rapidly greying as her head tilted down, and Cardin didn't know why, but he shot his hand out and grasped hers.

As soon as he did, he was on the floor in unbearable pain with his left arm broken at the elbow, a piece of bone sticking out and bent at unnatural angles. He didn't even register the kick to the head that rendered him completely unconscious, nor did her register the entire group around them cheer and gasp; half pleased and half shocked.

As Ruby grinned while Glynda went to using her medical magic and some first aid training on Cardin, Nora turned to a wide-eyed Coco.

"I call dibs!"

Coco looked down at the boy on the ground, then to the girl with the red hood wearing a neutral expression with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Not if I don't get her first."

(^^^^^^)

"Blake, you never told us you had a sister!" Blake winced at the sheer volume of Yang's voice; she couldn't wait for Ruby to be shown to her dorm, though, so the euphoria of her little sister arriving overcame her second set of ears' pain.

"Yang, she's barely told us _anything_ , how are you so surprised about this?"

"...True." Yang then turned to Blake, who was wrapped up in her usual black kimono and had a book in her hand. "SO, what's she like?"

Blake froze; her sister was coming and they didn't know about her yet? Did she really keep them in the dark about her own sister? Well...Ruby's past was even more checkered than her own, so it could be understandable...

"Well," she closed her book, placing it op her lap as she shifted into a more comfortable position. "Ruby's...unique, from her weapon to her attitude. Always has been, I guess."

Yang turned her head to Weiss, asking the silent question of _'do you know who her sister is?'_ , and the head shake to signal she didn't was more than disappointing. Turning back to Blake, she asked. "What do you mean?"

Blake looked at her with a completely expressionless face, but her voice was tinted with reminiscence. "Well, she's small, but not too small; about...a head beneath Yang and an entire foot above Weiss, just the same height as me." She coughed when Yang laughed at the subtle jab to Weiss' height. "She's calm and quiet sometimes, and she likes to make friends...but just don't shake her hand."

Yang was about to ask why, when Weiss beat her to it, her face covered in some sort of pale white substance- face cream, Blake thinks is what Weiss called it; though why she was using it when it was meant for women with wrinkles she'll never know. "Why? Does she have some sort of hand fetish or something?" Yang snickered while Blake looked completely serious, making Weiss suddenly feel insignificant, so she figured it was best to keep quiet.

"Well, she likes to break arms. You shake her hand, no matter how good you are at combat or how fast your reflexes are, you'll almost always end up with a broken arm and three weeks in the medical wing."

Yang pumped her fist, her face wide with glee. "I like her already!"

"Good, that makes this easier."

Before she could question the voice that spoke behind her, she suddenly found herself on the ground, lying on her stomach with a small weight perched atop her back. She twisted her head sideways to catch a glimpse of red-tinted hair in her peripherals before a pale face with half a cigarette sticking out of its cherry red lips came into view.

Ruby could see Blake attempting to hold down a giggle, and decided to push it a bit more, surprisingly noticing no resistance at all from the girl beneath her while she was sat atop her back. Puffing a small cloud of smoke from the cigarette, Ruby decided to greet herself to the rather alluring blonde beneath her.

"So..." she got closer to Yang's face, the cigarette held to the side of her mouth as she looked the brawler dead in the eye. "How's it goin' hot stuff? Like being on bottom?"

Yang decided a little bit of flirting wasn't really a bad thing: Hell, if this was her team leader for the next four years then she and Ruby were going to have _fun_ ; lots and lots of fun.

"Well, it'd be even better if you were the one on bottom, but I'm not complaining." Seeing the smirk form on Ruby's face, she pushed a little more. "I do like a girl who takes charge; be gentle, won't you?"

Ruby giggled, which made Yang smile unconsciously; then she stopped when she felt a flutter in her heart. _'Whoa, this girl can do that to me? Jesus H...I fell for her already'_. That was Yang's last thought before she felt something land o her cheek gently, before the weight atop her lifted.

The thing that landed on her cheek came in the form of a kiss, and with that, Yang's brain melted.

(^^^^^^)

It's been a week and Blake hasn't had any time at all to spend with her sister. What with Yang and Ruby's near-constant flirting and Weiss' constant scowling at Ruby, Blake never got the chance to.

Well, until today at least.

Sitting across from her with a book in one hand and a small arm weight in the other, Ruby was both lifting the weight and reading her book, which left Blake admiring Ruby's self-dedication to her own body. Blake noted, idly while she was bored one day, that Ruby's muscles on nearly every part of her were defined but not 'ripped'; at least she thinks she used that in the correct placement, she'd heard other boys use it to describe their own muscles.

Ruby turned her head when she saw Blake shake her head slightly while looking at her, and became a little confused; was Blake mad or disgusted with her? If she was, though, Blake would have told her...right? Right! Blake would have told her that she was upset with her, or if she didn't like the rather revealing outfit she was wearing.

She had to admit that her usual casual-wear of bandages covering her chest, a ripped trench coat and a pair of skinny jeans didn't exactly constitute as revealing...well, maybe the bandages across her chest could, if one was dirty minded and didn't see how cool it looked. As usual she had her red cloak around the trench coat, but the cloak itself, Blake noted, was ripped and torn.

It wasn't like that the last time they saw each other before she came to Beacon: It just made her think on how she'd never noticed before.

Ruby turned her het yet again to the black haired girl she'd known as her sister. It seemed she had something on her mind, and Ruby shook _her_ head at that. Blake was always thinking without a reason to think.

"Blake, what ya thinkin' about?"

Blake's head shot upwards, admittedly fast, and her eyes widened form being awoken from her daydreaming. She looked lost for a second, wondering where she was, before it clicked where she was and who she was with. Her eyes lowered into their uninterested but warm shape. "Just thinking..." hoping to change the subject, Blake pointedly looked at Ruby's cloak again, getting the girl to finally notice her amber eyes staring at the red piece of fabric.

"So what happened to the cloak? Last time we saw each other it was perfectly fine."

Ruby waved her hand in the air this way and that, completely uninterested with the topic. It was nothing of importance to her, but since it was her sister, she may as well answer the question. "Some White Fang didn't take kindly to my leaving."

Blake sat up straighter, her back stiff and eyes wide with worry. "They tracked you?"

"Yeah," she may as well have sounded bored, and for all Blake knew, Ruby was. I mean, how many times has she told this story to someone? "But when you think on it, they were bound to sooner or later."

"So how'd the cloak get torn up then?" she tilted her head to the side slightly, just enough that her bow twitched as she did so. Ruby simply lifted a hand up to scratch her cat ears, running a finger slowly over a small dark pink scar that hadn't fully healed; she got that one from an anti Faunus group that liked knives, not words. They also liked taking Faunus ears...they didn't like getting their own human ears taken though, which made Ruby laugh at the irony in her head.

"Someone decided to bring a grenade launcher, and you know how bad I am against people with explosives." Ruby shook her head and chuckled, Blake giving off a small smile. "One of them got lucky though; thought it was funny to bring along some rocket launchers."

"I'm guessing this was the result of the shrapnel from the grenades and the explosion from the launchers?" Blake lifted the cloak to show the burn marks and tears, to which Ruby nodded.

There were a lot of questions on her mind; why did she even get in trouble with the White Fang? Why did she leave? What did she used to have to do in there? Who was her partner?

Then- red dot.

Red...dot. There was a red dot on her hand. How small it was...how...red too. It confused her; it looked as if it was shaking, why? Was it scared? It shouldn't be.

All she was going to do was trap it in her hands- there!

Blake looked victorious, she'd trapped the dot! The evil thing was gone! Opening her hands to see the dot...it wasn't there!

She looked sad, spinning her head this way and that, but all she could see was Ruby pointing to the doorway and Yang...with a red...oh. She'd been tricked!

"Goddamnit Yang!" she sprung upwards, chasing the blonde brawler who dove behind Ruby. Ruby, who took her role as team leader seriously- and she didn't want to see her flirting partner filleted- decided to placate Blake.

"Blake, if you stop, you can have my tuna."

Blake froze mid-leap, and thought it through. She already had a load of tuna, but it was always good to have more. Somehow, Ruby's tuna was fresher than hers anyway, so it might be worth it...

Blake's face twisted into a scowl, as she skulked towards the team's shared kitchen to find her some tuna. "You win this time Xiao Long..."

Ruby turned around to scold Yang for the red dot incident, only to find something rather odd. Well, two things rather odd. A pair of lips, to be precise.

Yang had surged forward to thank her, and Ruby had turned her head back, just in time for their lips to collide, and sparks to fly. It felt as if electricity ran through both tier veins, and if they kissed any longer it would be an odd sort of pleasant. They broke it with no disgust, only wonder.

Ruby had plenty of kisses, but none as...electrifying as that had been, none so connecting. She felt something fly between the two, even if it was only a four second kiss that wasn't technically consensual between either of them. But, as Ruby had learned, technicality was a boring word.

Yang only had one word to say to that, one word that would define their lives forever in a way none would understand. Historians would look back at her eloquent wordplay, while Blake was stuffing her cheeks full of tuna, and Weiss was off shouting at a lame attempt by Jaune to court her, and they'd think; what was running through her mind?

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

That was it, a flat line of her brain; she may as well have died after that kiss.

"Wow."

Ruby shook her head with a small chuckle beneath her breath, but nevertheless agreed. "Wow is one word for it, but yeah, wow."

Yang touched her lips; she'd never had a kiss before- that was her first one. Say what you like about Yang Xiao Long, but something like her own body to her was something sacred. She didn't 'play around' like many had said or how her flirting would suggest. No, she flirted, got to some touching, but further than that was off-limits.

Well, except for now: And with Ruby no less; a girl who was known to be a bigger flirt than herself.

And as Yang grabbed the back of Ruby's head and dragged her into another blistering kiss, she found that she could care less.


End file.
